My Bloody Valentine
by Alexis Winchester
Summary: A new agent comes into the BAU. There is something between Reid and her, and as they get caught in a elevator together, the heat rises, this leads them into a racy affair,but Lila returns to Reids life. His love for her still causes him to do something th


My Bloody Valentine

Criminal Minds FF

Genre: Drama/Thriller/Romance/Angst

Warnings: Sexual Content/ Sexual Abuse/ Strong Language

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show or the characters. This is merely a fan fiction. Even though I wish I owned Matthew Gray Gubler.

**Chapter 1: Disaster Piece**

The bindings began to dig into her wrists, peeling away the first layer of flesh. Her arms were pulled securely above her head, making sure that she could not manage an escape. The smell of sour breath passed over her, leaving that sick feeling to creep over her. She could hear him breathing, mixed with that sound of dripping water. She could not remember how long ago he had drug her to this hell hole. However, if memory served her right. It had been much longer then just a couple of weeks.

She closed her eyes, fighting against the bindings that held her there. That sick sour breath hung in the air. It was just that distant reminder that he was there, never to far away. Her body tightened as he passed his rough hands over her body, those fingers making sure to caress over her tender flesh. Bruises from his earlier visits were still fresh on her young skin. She fought back the need to cry, that need to release her fear. Her body had become weak, weaker by each passing day.

Those dirty rough hands found there way to the front of her, fondling her breasts. The chains rattled above her, as she fought from his touch. The last thing she wanted was for him to sexually abuse her once again. Only something bad could come from this. But it could only be much more worse then the last several times.

"Sarah."

He choked out, almost as if he was becoming aroused by the sight of her. That voice sounds almost, sad. It was the same every time. He ran his hand higher, this time those fingers pinching the nipple. Causing bruises to spring underneath his touch. She flexed those fingers, pulling at her chains. Her body jerked and contorted against him. Her cries pushed past dry lips. The fighting ceased and she began to sob. He only grinned as she began to cry. He walked around until he could see her, his left hand reaching out to grab a hold of the Knife. Her eyes widened as she tensed up, her body bucking. Those legs of hers, which once were strong. The legs of a athlete runner, kicked out.

She would try anything to get him away from her. The last time he used a knife, it was to cut a piece of her flesh from her body.

"Sarah. You need me. I will make it where you can never leave me again."

He reached up to grip her body firm against his. Her eyes became wild; survival met his as she tried one last time at an escape.

"I am not Sarah, you Fucking Bastard."

She cried out. That knife he gripped so tightly between his fingers raised to come down harsh. The blade embedding her torso. Her eyes awoken once more, the look in her eyes pleaded with those of a mad man. She could not even begin to understand why, he had chosen her. He smiled wickedly as one last gasp flowed past her lips. He ripped the blade in a quick upwards motion. The blood spilled forth, rolling past his hands. He closed his eyes; those eyelids flickered as the sticky blood began to dry almost immediately.

He ran his hand lovingly over her body, those dark evil eyes, the eyes of the devil looked her over as he unhooked her from the chains.

"Now, let's go make you Immortal, my love."

The sound of phones ringing met Reid's ears as he walked through the door of the B.A.U. He let his eyes roam the area. Of course, the day had been somewhat slow all day, but nothing that a little murder could not handle. His eyes met Derek's and he curved the corner of his lip up.

"What's up Reid?"

The dark haired Agent asked as he caught Reid staring him down. It was not like Reid to stare so long at anyone. But he had still not drew in all he needs to accept Morgan and the bubbly young Garcia, as a couple. It would, of course take some getting used too. But until such a time arrives. He would just have to, play on as any normal day.

"Yea, Morgan. Where are Gideon and the others? We just got a call in from Nebraska."

That look of curiosity rose over those gorgeous dark cheeks of Morgan's , as he turned his eyes around the room. Of course, he was thinking of only one thing now. Reid. He was acting just a bit odd. Especially ever since, the new Agent had joined them not more then a few months ago.

"Well. Gideon and JJ are in the other room. As for, Emily, Hotch and the new girl. Well they are all going over some final papers that she needed to sign. "

Reid nodded, his eyes never really meeting Derek's as he turned to walk from the room. He had to stop himself from saying anything at that moment. He had always wondered what had transpired to make his awkward buddy to become so withdrawn from everyone. Of course he knew about the mother. And he knew the problems. But still,this Unit wouldn't be one if it wasn't for Him. That Genius was the glue that almost held them all together. But he knew if Hotchner had heard him right now. Seeing as how he would have to suddenly learn how to read minds to even, be able. But however, he knew that he would argue that theory. He of course would say he was in fact the Glue.

He unfolded his arms and took a step in the direction of the board room. Those hands unfolded as he walked in behind Reid.

"Man. Reid. You got to give a brother a little heads up please. I mean first off. I don't know what you even got for me. How do I know…"

He watched Spencer, whom by the way is Reid's first name, turn around. Taking a seat in the chair before the table placing the folders before him.

"Morgan. I couldn't very well just tell you until everyone is here."

True, that he couldn't do. He flashed a amused smile as he took a seat and placed a finger to the intercom button. Just the slightest push connected him to the others.

"Hey cats. Reid has a case he needs to tell us all about. So if you could come here. It would be appreciated."

He looked up and caught Reid eyeing him again. He parted his lips to ask what exactly it was when the door opened and Hotch, JJ, Emily and Gideon entered the room. However, he was sure he knew why the boy kept doing that. He was still not used to Him and Garcia. No one was to be Honest. It had just transpired.

"What do you got for us, Reid?"

Hotch asked as he walked over to the table. Smoothing his hand down over that silk suit to straighten out any wrinkles. His dark eyes locked on the youngest Agent.

"Well, wait Eva isn't in here yet."

Reid announced. His eyes raised to meet the others, that hand placed protectively over the case files before him. He leaned back into the chair, the chair swaying side to side in short movements. JJ Gave a saucy smile as she stood up, placing both hands to the table.

"I am sure she will be along here shortly. She was filing her last official papers when you called us."

He smiled, the only smile any of them had ever seen Reid make in all of his year there. JJ Flashed a smile toward Emily. This only intrigued Morgan. He had seen Garcia leave him and go hang with the other women, including Eva. Just before he could make any snide comments the door swung open and she walked in, her long raven hair fell in around her dark eyes, framing it like a dark curtain. Her short black skirt hung to her curves perfectly. That white dress shirt was lined with white pearl buttons, covered by the black business style jacket. Her legs seemed to go on forever, climbing all the way up under the skirt and higher. She was just one of those women that men would kill themselves over. If the others didn't know better they would say that she was a Temptress, if Demons existed however.

She was not much older then Reid, just by a year and a half. In fact she had came from a family of Detectives. Eva Taylor was a genius in some ways, but she knew enough to get her by and survive. But she was a mean cop. When it came down to it, she could move, mountains. The ladies, but especially Morgan watched Reid closely as she walked over to the table. His eyes hung over her a little closer then friends would.

"Sorry I am late, I had a little trouble with the machine."

She said as she let her eyes wander to Reid. Her eyes sparkled as she took a seat and of course they all left a seat right beside Spencer. She smoothed down her skirt, as she sat back crossing those long legs. She placed her hands ontop of the table as she set eyes on Reid. Something moved again. Of course, it was more then professional.

Reid tensed up as she scooted closer to the table. She was close enough to touch, and close enough to smell. That perfume wavered over his nose, making him fidget in his seat. He moved his seat away from the table and just a tad away from her. She licked the top of her lip. That kind of look a woman gets when she feels, ignored and angry. He looked over at her, hios hair slipping in to hover above his left eyes. She smiled as she moved around, getting more comfortable.

Reid stood from where he sat and moved toward the board that set near him. There were looks that passed between the women as Reid set up his pictures that were sent to him. Of course it was a little unusual for Dr Reid to be the one up there, but it was not to unusual.

"Well. There have been 5 female bodies found just on the outsides of Nebraska. Each one is found face up, there eyes are full of bleach. The body is placed in a position that one would place a doll. There eyes removed and dotted, and the worst of it, the Heart is removed."

Reid looked around to everyone, his eyes danced and lingered over Eva as he turned back to the board.

"So, I am guessing this guy loves his victims. Maybe a little to much. He must have been rejected when he was younger."

Hotchner said as he looked over everyones faces.

Morgan smiled as he looked toward Eva.

"So Reid? What is the Description? What is it that the Unsub wants?"

Reid walked to his seat, his hands resting on the back of the chair. His eyes looking over everyone.

"There all Dark haired Women, athletic, between the ages of eighteen and twentyfive."

Hotchner stood from his seat as he collected his papers.

" Alright then, let's go. Reid, you get on the phone with the Chief down there and let him know we are coming."

Reid nodded as he side stepped around Eva. His pupils dilated as there bodies met for just a instant. She gasped just a little. It was no secret to everyone but Reid that the young lady was falling for him, and hard.


End file.
